Behind The Mask
by Azalia Fox Knightling
Summary: Amaryllis Targaryen could not understand why the man with golden armor continued to chase her. She could not understand why things could not be like they used to be. It seemed fate had dealt her a bad hand; would she survive this game of thrones? Jaime Lannister x OC Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones. I just own anything you don't recognize.**

**This is my first Jaime Lannister x OC story.**

**And my first Game of Thrones Fanfiction**

So please tell me how I did.

Love it or Hate it?

**Please Read & Review**

****Thanks to my amazing Beta: Maddie Rose.****

Behind The Mask By Escape The Fate

**Behind The Mask By Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 1: Hurt**

_**If only I knew what I know today**_

_**I would hold you in my arms**_

_**I would take the pain away**_

_**Thank you for all you've done**_

_**Forgive all your mistakes**_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To hear your voice again**_

_**Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there**_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**_

_**Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss**_

_**You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**_

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?**_

_**Would you help me understand?**_

_**Are you looking down upon me?**_

_**Are you proud of who I am?**_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To have just one more chance**_

_**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**_

_**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that**_

_**I've missed you since you've been away**_

_**Oh, it's dangerous**_

_**It's so out of line to try to turn back time**_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself**_

_**By hurting you**_

**-Hurt, Christina Aguilera**

"Aegon the Conqueror left Dragonstone with his wives Rhaenys and Visenya, who were also his sisters. They landed in Westeros with a small army and a secret weapon-"

"Really?" asked a small girl.

"Yes, Amaryllis, now do you want to hear the rest of it or not?"

Amaryllis quickly nodded her head. It wasn't often that Keenan would tell her about her ancestors. Most of the time he would just avoid the topic of her ancestry all together. Only Bastiaan would mention a few things about it. Though it was only to help ensure that she learned from the mistakes her ancestors made.

"Now this secret weapon were the last three remaining dragons in the world, and with them; Aegon defeated six of the seven kingdoms in Westeros."

"Wow."

"Amaryllis."

"Sorry."

"And the place where Aegon first began his conquest and became his family's seat of power is now the city of King's Landing."

BANG

A broad shouldered, curly haired man burst threw a door, startling the teenage boy that had few minutes earlier been telling a small dark-haired girl named Amaryllis a story.

"Get your things and get into the cellar. Now," he barked out.

"What's going?"

"Don't ask questions. Just get her inside the cellar."

The teenage boy scrambled towards the floor near the edge of the wall. He picked up a few pieces of the wooden floorboard to reveal a dark empty space underneath. Only those who knew of it's presence would even notice it.

"You keep her safe. Remember our promise and the plan. We can't fail them."

Keenan nodded.

The teenage boy grabbed a chest, a few other things, and jumped down into the darkness.

Grabbing the small girl, the man pulled her in front of him,"You listen to Keenan. He'll keep you safe. Be brave."

The small girl nodded her head and softly replied," You'll come meet us later, right Bastiaan?"

"Of course. Now quickly."

Bastiaan carefully handed Keenan the young girl. Before Bastiaan moved the the wood back into place. He caught his younger brother's eye. Keenan gave him a sad look. He knew his older brother's chances of survival where extremely low and that his brother was lying. Most likely to give Amaryllis a peace of mind.

Darkness swallowed the small cellar, except for a few streams of light that came from the thin spaces between the floorboards.

Keenan could feel his heart beating loudly.

Louder and louder it grew. He was slightly surprised that his brother couldn't hear it.

He pulled Amaryllis closer to him and held her in his arms.

Keenan strained his ears as he heard a sound. What was that?

After a few moments, it was quite obvious that it was the _clop clop_ from a few horses by the sounds of it. He felt like a bit of an idiot.

Keenan could feel his blood run cold at the familiar voice of a one Jaime Lannister. The man who had literally backstabbed the Mad King.

"Well, well if it isn't Bastiaan Mormont," greeted a voice that was strangely cheerful," Last I heard you were dead."

Bastiaan snorted. "At least if I were dead, I would not have to see your face. So unfortunately, I am alive. Unless you are blind enough to still believe that I'm dead."

Jaime only smiled at that. It seemed that nothing seemed to faze the fair-haired man.

"You have a lot of nerve speaking to me in that fashion, especially unarmed."

"Do you even have any honor? Where is the honor in killing a man unarmed, but that's right it really shouldn't even matter seeing as you've already done it before," retorted Bastiaan.

"How odd that I am reviled by so many for my finest act. Tell me if I had stabbed the Mad King in the belly instead of the back would you have admired me more?"

Bastiaan frowned," You shouldn't have even betrayed him in the first place. You swore an oath."

"And all rules are meant to be broken," countered Jaime," Now I tire of this mindless chatter. Where are the others?"

"What others?"

"I've heard whispers of two whose description fitted that of your younger brother...what was his name? Ah yes, _Keenan. _And the other, a young girl who is said to have Targaryen colouring," with each word Jaime spoke his voice grew slightly darker.

"You'll never find them," snorted Bastiaan," they are long gone."

Jaime paused a moment to stare at saw different emotions flicker threw Bastiaan's grey eyes. But he managed to catch a brief glimpse of fear in them. Though that was enough time for him to realize that Bastiaan was lying.

"Men, search the house."

Jaime waited patiently, though as the moments passed by Bastiaan grew even more nervous. But he felt relief rush through his body when one of the guards spoke.

"We weren't able to find them, Ser."

"Well I really didn't want to resort to this," though his voice spoke otherwise, " Keenan, bring me the girl and your life will be spared as well as your brother's."

Bastiaan silently prayed to the gods that his brother ignored Jaime. It seemed like they were answered since Keenan did not appear with Amaryllis.

Jaime let out a deep exaggerated sigh.

"Burn the house to the ground."

But the soldiers hesitated as Bastiaan started laughing hysterically.

"You fool, burn it if you must. Fire will not hurt them. By all means continue."

Bastiaan smirked. Keenan and Amaryllis would be fine as long as they got to the tunnel in time.

"Well seeing as you are of no further use to me," Jaime said. Though the moment he finished speaking, he darted forward and slit Bastiaan's throat.

Blood spurted from his wound and his mouth, before he toppled forward onto the floor.

Jaime tutted. So much for retrieving the others. As he turned to leave, a soft whimper could be heard.

Jaime glanced at the ground, looking between the floorboards. He was able to discern movement.

"Tear the floorboards apart. They are beneath them."

Keenan gently pushed Amaryllis in front of him into the tunnel.

"Hurry," he whispered.

The only sound the pair could hear was that of their hearts and the constant hacking of metal meeting wood. Their hearts beated louder and louder; drumming in their ears.

They just needed to make it through the tunnel. It only led to the forest that was near their home, but it lead to a spot where you couldn't be seen from the outskirts of the forest.

A loud crack resounded, as the floor finally gave way to reveal a dark cellar hidden beneath the floorboards.

The soldiers attempted to follow the pair, but the tunnels forced them to crawl on all fours and their armour slowed them down.

Keenan and Amaryllis were temporarily rendered blind at the sudden change of light. Keenan yanked Amaryllis into his arms he ran towards the two horses that were already prepared. A slight pang went threw him, they were supposed to have went riding into the forest to show Amaryllis the different plants and their uses. But it seemed fate had other plans for them.

**Please Review**

**Comments, Concerns, Questions, Ideas, Critismns are welcome here.**

**So tell me how I did.**

**Reviews makes the heart fonder.**

**Or was it distance?**

**I honestly don't remember.**

**It also makes me want to update more.**

**So the sooner you review, the sooner I update**


	2. Chapter 2: Justice and Mercy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones. I just own anything you don't recognize.**

**This is a Jaime Lannister x OC**

So please tell me how I did.

Love it or Hate it?

**Please Read & Review**

Behind The Mask By Escape The Fate

**Behind The Mask By Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 2: Justice And Mercy**

_**Life, here sacrificed**_

_**Someone who payed the price**_

_**Blood in our hearts**_

_**Blood on our hands**_

_**We cry out, we're fighting, it's warfare, we're dying**_

_**Believing we're winning, it's ending, we're singing**_

_**It's already done**_

_**We've overcome**_

**-Justice And Mercy, Flyleaf**

The sun had yet to rise, so at the moment the sky was painted in shades of grey.

Keenan Mormont's grey eyes stared through a spyglass at a set of riders that were a good distance away, the telltale sign of one with glinting golden armor. Twisting a crystal at different angle, it was revealed to be the Kingslayer and several soldiers.

A soft breeze caused a shiver to run down a man's back as he sat crouched on the ground. His breath came in front of him in soft wisps of fog.

Despite the fact that he was only nineteen years old, he appeared to have aged quite a bit. Frown lines that had never been there before were now prominently there. Headaches now a constant friend; though that was to be expected. He had seen death. He knew it rather intimately; it's every taste and smell. He had watched it carry the life out his brother's eyes. The life that once bloomed within him stripped from him, the shell of what he used to be remaining - his laughter no more, his smile disappearing.

In a single moment Bastiaan Mormont was no more.

It had been a horrible mistake on their part. They stayed too long in one place. And it had cost them dearly. This time however they could afford no more mistakes as the price of further mistakes may result in death or in a fate far worse that would make one wish they were.

Three years had gone by.

Three years of fleeing from stags, lions and their allies.

Three years of constantly repeating to himself, the House of Mormont's words,"Here We Stand."

Three years of replaying Bastiaan's death.

By the seven hells he was sick and tired of it.

Why couldn't the gods leave him be?

A soft rustle came from his left; turning slightly. He realized that the source of the noise came from the sleeping dark-haired girl that was currently curled against a fully grown dire wolf.

The young girl had a dark cloth tied around her head to serve as a blindfold; it had taken many hours to convince Amaryllis to wear it. Though it was for her own safety. Any who saw her dark lilac eyes might figure out her true lineage and that would not be good...not good at all. Especially after the little incident at the Crossroads Inn two years ago. Where a drunk, elderly knight had made a comment about the peculiar shade of Amaryllis's eyes were. Fortunately, for the pair the knight had been drunk enough that it had not been difficult to convince the man otherwise. But despite the fact that the crisis had been diverted. It was better to be safe than sorry.

It wasn't until he had bribed her by giving her a dire wolf pup he had found, a rare occurrence since they were so far down south. Dire wolves were not supposed to be south, but there was this pup that had ventured this far. But what did he know about Dire wolves. Absolutely nothing other than the fact that they were sigils of the house of Stark.

Perhaps it was a sign from the gods, he mused, go to the Starks. But Keenan shook the thought out of his head. No that would not be advised. He had been much too young to remember what the Starks were like. Young enough that the memories were long gone. He had heard stories about them...from Bastiaan...But there was no way he could take those stories to heart. People changed for the better or for the worse. There was no telling how the Starks would react to Amaryllis. All he wanted was to sleep in a real actual bed and rest, something that the Starks could possibly provide. Or send him to his deathbed, he supposed.

Though as long as he remained in her company, he wouldn't receive a moment of peace. Trouble seemed to follow her wherever she went. It seemed to have come with one bearing the name Targaryen. However, he didn't mind caring for her considering she had no one else.

Well...she had her aunts and uncles, but the remaining Targaryens were across the Narrow Sea in the Free Cities and the Starks were much farther North within their ancestral home of Winterfell. What good was family if they didn't know you even existed? Or were much too far away?

None at all.

It was only them versus the Seven Kingdoms.

The only reason he continued to stay.

It wasn't honorable to leave a young girl on her own and Bastiaan wouldn't have approved. The fact he was thinking of leaving was dishonorable in its own right. But the stress isn't good for one his age, though he supposed it would have been inevitable, considering that he had wanted to be a knight. Instead of chasing men in the name of the king, they were the ones being chased. All because of whom Amaryllis's parents were. Amaryllis couldn't choose her parents, fate did. And one thing he had learned was that fate was a cruel thing. It had dealt them a bad hand. Bastiaan was proof of that. But as they say the good die young.

Sighing heavily, he crept over towards Amaryllis and gently shook her awake. A small whimper escaped the younger girl's mouth as she was roused from her deep slumber.

"Keenan?"

"Get up; it won't be safe here much longer."

Amaryllis frowned, but gingerly got up. The dire wolf rose from its spot and allowed Amaryllis to grasp onto its fur. And very slowly so the small child could keep up, he led her to the horse.

"Keenan can I take it off?"

Keenan stood there and pondered on it for a moment. What if they got caught? They'll find out anyway. It's no use to have the blind leading the blind.

"Alright. But put it back on when I tell you to."

Her face lit up," Really?"

"Yes, but if you keep it up. I'll change my mind."

Quickly the Amaryllis rushed to take the blindfold off. Finally she could see the world once more for herself. She blinked several times as a blur of colors assaulted her vision. Another blink and she saw Keenan patiently waiting by the horses all of their things packed away in the saddlebags.

Amaryllis was tired. She hadn't slept well again. She didn't like that they constantly had to be moving and she couldn't have friends. A cold wet nose nudged her side and she smiled at the dire wolf. At least she had her dire wolf as her friend, but it wasn't the same thing. She couldn't understand why the man with the golden armor with the others was after her. What had she done that had warranted them to prosecute her? For them to kill Bastiaan. For the old Keenan to go away.

She decided that she didn't want to grow up, because it seemed a terrible thing to happen. Keenan didn't smile like he used to. He didn't tell her stories about her family the same way anymore. He wasn't the same old carefree person he once been. He had grown up and that was a very bad thing.

**Please Review**

**Comments, Concerns, Questions, Ideas, Critismns are welcome here.**

**So tell me how I did.**

**Reviews makes the heart fonder.**

**Or was it distance?**

**I honestly don't remember.**

**It also makes me want to update more.**

**So the sooner you review, the sooner I update, what I mean by this is that I tend to get writer's block very easily. I've technically had this chapter written, very shortly after the first was posted online. But it was way too short and I was suffering from writer's block. So thank you if you've stuck with me this long and I fully plan on continuing this story. **

**Thank you to the 21 people that took the time to review. :D**

**guest: **Updated :D

**chescake: **Amaryllis is one year younger than Robb Stark. In Chapter 1, she's 5 years old. Right now she's 7.

**Dark Alana: **Hopefully I can keep you intrigued.

**Mara:** I've updated as you can see :D Hopefully I've developed enough so far. But I'm only two chapters in I still have quite a ways to go.

**suky230: **Here's more. :D

**Slytherin Studios:** Thank you and sorry about the wait.

**SummerJane'10: **Wish granted.

**narsilia:**Thank you. And here it is. :D

**SuperDani4Ever:** Bastiaan is not her brother. He's like a brother and all in due time.

**immajedibabe: **She's 5 in chapter 1 and is 7 in this chapter.

**HermioneandMarcus:** No thank you for reviewing :D

**LaVitaD'epoca: **Aw thank you. :D Your comment made my day.

**NinjaMajyk101:**Updated and thank you. :D

**Narsilia Lyanna Elendil:** Updated and all in due time.

**Lyanna Durrandon: **Here it is. And the Viserys/OC fic is work in progress right now. I have to figure out all of the kinks right now.

**Guest: **Thank you :D

**5daysofsummer: **Updated and hopefully the direction it goes in keeps you still interested in the story.

**TurquioseWaffles: **Never seen that before :D

okgurl87: I do plan on continuing this story and seeing it until the end. It might be a long journey though. But thank you for the review.

**HannahBannah94:** Ok :D

**Deception is Deception: **I have never gotten a review quite like this and I do appreciate the concern. I do see the similiarites, I currently have the chapter that you suggest that I copied open right now.

There's someone that warns the Targaryen to run and then that person dies. The soldiers search the house, they cannot find the person they are looking for, so they burn the house. The person who dies in the chapter warns them to not do what Jaime says. I believe those are the similarities that you meant.

CityGirl13's story What Are You Fighting For is one of the first Game Of Thrones stories I have read. I'm an avid reader of fanfiction and on average I read at least 10-15 stories a day. There's honestly no way that I could possibly remember that story despite how good that story was written. I read wayyy too much fanfiction to remember how a story started. So it was purely coincidental that there was similarities. Despite that I have written below I have written my thought process for Chapter 1 to better explain.

1. I killed Bastiaan off because one as the saying goes three's a crowd. Bastiaan has a lot of experience and wisdom generally. He knows what to do in almost any given situation, it would have been cliche to let him live. I let Keenan live, because honestly he has so many insecurities and flaws that I could exploit and the endless possibilities. I got a bit of writer's block because I wasn't sure what to do with that particular character. On writer's digest it suggests that when you don't know what to do, kill a character off. So I did what was logical to me and what was suggested to me from an online article.

2. Bastiaan saw them ride in from a distance of course he's going to warn his brother and the person he has been charged with to protect that he sees like a sister. Bastiaan would consider it dishonorable and he cares about them. If you truly care about someone and you have the opportunity to warn them of danger. Would you honestly not warn them? I mean really. Bastiaan knew there was a possibility he could die. He was fully prepared to because he knew that he could not allow Amaryllis to be killed, she's a child. Would you let a child die when you could have stopped it? Bastiaan has no idea what would become of Amaryllis if she is caught, so he assumes the worst.

3. Remember Jaime and Cersei have been together for a long time. Jaime became a part of the Kingsguard so he could be closer to Cersei. He just wants to finish the job as quickly as possible so he can get back to Cersei. He used fire because it's quick, he can search the ashes for their bodies. If they died, problem solved he can go back home to Cersei. Jaime couldn't flood them out with water or suddenly wait for the house to be struck by lighting. He had to what was quick, efficient, got the job done. They can't waste time tearing the house brick by brick when it might allow them to get away. Either way they got away. If you can list something I could have used other than fire then feel free. Jaime is fully aware that that there's a possibility Amaryllis cannot burn if she has the blood of the dragon, he was after all the Mad King's body guard. Viserys didn't have the blood so he can burn although he was a Targaryen. Jaime isn't aware about the tunnel so he assumes that he can find them. Jaime has very little interest in Amaryllis right now. He's only doing his job right now which is to find the Targaryen.

I spent countless hours looking at every bio, history, etc on Game Of Thrones so I can write this story well. I hate when a story has inaccuracies and I know there are people out there how are annoyed when this happens as well. Everything that is written in this story is written for a reason which was to be revealed in due time. The fact that you suggested that I copied has been addressed and unless CityGirl13 wants me to take the story down because she believes I copied. I will in fact do so out of respect for the author. But I thank you for the concerns that you have displayed, because often times people copy things and claim it has their own work when it is not the case. I understand and am glad that you addressed it in the manner that you did. Most people would be offended and would not take kindly to it. Which makes people not want to review anymore and they wonder why no one reviews. So thank you. I'm not angry or mad but all this that I have written is to explain my thought process and that this is purely coincidental.

**I believe I just wrote more in responding to people's reviews than the actual story chapter. Sighs…**


End file.
